Soul Mate
by gypsymel218
Summary: AU, one-shot. Lucy lives in a world where each individual receives a band that is permanently attached to their wrist, counting down to a particular time. The time when they meet their soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another one-shot I felt like writing :)**

**Inspired by a tumblr post (I couldn't attach the link for some reason so if you want to know, PM me!)**

**Dedicated to XxForeverShinexX for being a kickass friend.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><em>AU. Lucy lives in a world where each individual receives a band that is permanently attached to their wrist, counting down to a particular time. The time where they meet their soul mate.<em>

* * *

><p>One minute and 7 seconds.<p>

Lucy's breathing starts becoming slightly erratic. Michelle's sitting next to her and looks at her sympathetically but Lucy can't concentrate on anything at the moment. She pushes away her food and tries not to throw it back up. She glances at her wrist again.

54 seconds.

Lucy's hands start to sweat. Wait, no! She can't meet her soul mate with sweaty hands. That is a big no. She wipes them desperately on her skirt and stands up, following her gut instinct. Michelle gives her an encouraging smile as Lucy walks out the door of the restaurant and sits on a bench outside, trying to take deep, calming breaths.

29 seconds.

God. She's not ready for this. She's only 17! No one she knew had met their soul mate this early. Why was she the odd one out? She hated being the odd one out. She'd had enough of it being the rich girl at school.

16 seconds.

Lucy's nails dig painfully into her palms and she can't resist glancing around nervously. There's a bit of a commotion down the road but Lucy can't tell what it is.

11 seconds.

Lucy's trying not to call for help as she looks at her wrist. It wasn't meant to be this stressful, right? She looks around again. She's surrounded by random people, mainly young families or pensioners. What?

5 seconds.

Oh no. Her heart beats faster.

4 seconds.

There's a yell from down the road. Lucy's head whips around and she stands.

3 seconds.

Someone's hurtling towards her. Could it be-?

2 seconds.

There's a sudden impact and Lucy is thrown to the ground as someone crashes into her. She shrieks and looks up just in time.

1 second.

Chocolate brown eyes meet onyx black ones.

0.

The boy with salmon-pink hair grins. "I'm Natsu. You must be my soul mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Just another short fic to pass the time! <strong>

**My awesome friend XxForeverShinexX read it and said it seemed more like a prologue so let me know if you want it to be an actual full length fic! I'm not really sure if I'd write it because I have to focus on another fic at the moment but depending on your feedback, I'll see what I can do :)**

**P.S. To anyone reading my other fic 'Remember', an update will be arriving soonish...this will probably be the last one-shot I write this week so I can focus more on 'Remember'. Thanks for the support!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback, everyone!**

**So, a lot of you want me to continue writing this as a story. I've decided that I probably will write it but I won't start until I've finished my other fic, because it's still my first proper story and I want to focus on it so that I can do a good job. This probably means that I won't continue 'Soul Mate' until at least next year. Sorry for the long wait but hopefully it'll be worth it in the end!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**~ Mel**


	3. Author's Note 2

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter but don't worry – I'm starting to write Soul Mate! (At long last, I know, I'm sorry!) I just have a quick message for all of you: thank you so much for reading the little one shot; it means a lot to me! But I'm also here to tell you that I probably won't be doing uploads, say, every week after I write a new chapter. I did this for my first fic and while it was a good learning experience, I think I always felt a little rushed when writing chapters and couldn't write them to their full potential. So for Soul Mate, I might write about half the fic first before I start to upload the story. This means that I might not have anything up for a long time and I'm sorry about that but I hope you all understand! Thank you all so much again for your support!**

**- gypsymel218**

**P.S. If you like, I can upload the first chapter as a teaser in about a month :)**


End file.
